vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Kol
This is the brother-sister relationship between Rebekah and Kol. History Rebekah and Kol were born to Mikael and Esther. Rebekah is younger than Kol. Kol was daggered by Klaus over a hundred years ago according to Elijah and Rebekah. Season 3 Kol is undaggered by Elijah in Bringing Out the Dead. He is seen by Rebekah when the two of them, along with Finn, attack Klaus. Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah decide to leave Klaus forever until Esther arrives and says that she wants them to be a family again. Rebekah and Kol are both shocked because they had believed their mother was dead. In Dangerous Liaisons, ''Rebekah wants Kol to kill Matt to have her revenge on Elena. She later changed her mind about Matt and stopped him from being killed, leaving Kol standing outside, dissapointed by the turn of events. In ''All My Children, a''fter staying at Damon's for the night, Rebekah comes home to Kol confronting her on where she has been. When Kol and Klaus leave, she throws one of her shoes at them, angry at Kol's remarks about her. Season 4 In ''After School Special, Rebekah called on Kol once again aft er she discovered that Professor Shane knew the location of the cure. Kol abducted Shane from his office and brought the professor to his younger sister happily. The two of them then questioned him but they discovered he couldn't be compelled due to his mental training so Rebekah had Kol torture Shane by dunking his head in water. Kol did so and finally Shane revealed that he wasn't interested in the cure, just Silas which spooked Kol who knew of Silas' great power but Rebekah assured her brother that Silas was just a bed time story. Kol, determined to not make that nightmare a reality, impaled Shane in hopes of killing him which upset his sister greatly since that was her last source for finding the cure. Kol showed no remorse though and even had taken the white oak stake from Rebekah and then left. In Catch Me If You Can, after Kol had compelled Damon Salvatore to kill Jeremy Gilbert, to further prevent Silas' release and the search for the cure, he went home only to be confronted by Rebekah. She threatened Kol with a White Oak Ash Dagger which visibly upset both of them, Kol even more so, who said how if she could really dagger him, she was no better than Klaus. He then said how the cure was ripping their family apart, to the point where Elijah was disgusted by them. Rebekah retorted by saying it had been a fractured family for far longer. Kol then retaliated by drawing the white oak stake he had taken from her and pointed it in her face, threatening to permanently destroy her. Rebekah was stunned by this and saved by Klaus before Kol fled, everyone seeming shaken up by the notion that Kol would be willing to kill his own sister. In A View To A Kill, ''Klaus told Rebekah that Kol had run off with his daggers and wanted the last dagger, that was in her possession, to bring Kol down. Rebekah refused, not wanting to help Klaus hurt Kol despite Kol nearly killing her the night before. Later, Stefan managed to convince her to turn over her dagger so he could neutralize Kol after she explained that she wanted the cure so she could be human again. However, they were too late as Kol had been killed by Elena and Jeremy using the white oak stake. Rebekah was visibly shaken, tears rolling down her eyes and furious with Stefan for the part he played but Stefan reminded her that Kol was in the way of finding the cure and that without it, she could never fulfill her dream of becoming human again. Quotes :'Kol: Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am. :Rebekah: Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled. :Kol: Where's your date? :Rebekah: Flirting with his ex. :Kol: You've changed Bekah, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness. :Rebekah: I'm not settling, I brought him here to kill him. I am hoping you will help your baby sister out. :Kol: And spit right in the face of mothers rules... I'm in. :Kol: Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it... :Rebekah': You sound like an idiot, Kol. :-- ''Dangerous Liaisons. :Kol: Well, well, well, there’s our girl. :Rebekah: Get out of my way, Kol. :Kol: Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it? :Rebekah: If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth. :-- All My Children. ---- Trivia *Kol and Rebekah share the unique trait of calling Klaus "Nik". This can most likely be attributed to the fact that they lived with Klaus during the early 20th century, when he went by that name. *Rebekah seems to get Kol to help her numerously; as shown when she asked him to do her the favor of killing Matt in Dangerous Liasons and abducting Shane in After School Special. *Kol would often tease Rebekah for her desire to be more mundane but evenso, the two seemed to get along quite well until his quest to stop her from finding the cure shoved a wedge in their relationship. *Kol was seen in more scenes with Rebekah than any of his other siblings. : Gallery : tumblr_m48ltvMjDv1rvywhvo1_500.gif tumblr_lyuguxdId51qak5ioo7_250.gif tumblr_lz94ybvK4x1r25yplo1_500.gif tumblr_lzg4tuevQF1ql0bldo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48njjh3B61qdwmtyo1_500.gif 640px-Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d125255.jpg 640px-Kol_rebekah_035389.jpg VD3X14DL3383.jpg 3x15-04869+9.jpg 58688.jpg KolWhiteOakRebekah2-4x11.jpg KolWhiteOakRebekah4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol2-4x11.jpg RebekahDaggerKol4x11.jpg Rebekah4-4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x11.jpg KolRebekah4x10.jpg KolRebekahShane4x10.jpg KolRebekah2-4x10.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship